Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu - Tornado of Destruction
by BenjaminDJ
Summary: Five years after the defeat of the Nindroid, Ninjago has had no threat. Yet the ninja still train for no apparent reason other than to prepare for a threat that Sensei Wu will not reveal. Shadows threat to consume the four ninja, and those shadows may turn them against one another, and create the fabled Tornado of Destruction. With Lloyd on a dangerous journey, is there any hope?
1. Chapter 1 - Kai

**NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU**

**TORNADO OF DESTRUCTION**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**KAI**

Kai leapt into the air, throwing his right left over to his left side with such strength that it made his whole body spin. With his left leg he kicked backwards and turned counter clockwise, then kicking out with his legs with such speed and in such a massive spin that the world around him began to blur as his spinning became faster and faster and the technique became more and more natural. Moments later flames began to appear and soon were spinning with him until they surrounded his whole body. Once they did, Kai stopped spinning his legs and allowed the flaming tornado to do it for him.

"Ninja-go!" he yelled.

Kai could barely see his friends through the spinning walls of flame of his Spinjitzu tornado. The ball that Cole had launched over to Kai using his own earth Spinjitzu tornado landed into Kai's, and was then spinning along with the wall of flame. Kai finally decided to stop allowing the wall of flame to spin, but with one last spin he sent it over the net.

The four ninjas were playing Spinjitzu-ball, a game invented by Jay and its name randomly suggested by Zane. It was the ninja-equivalent of volleyball. They split into teams. Kai and Jay were on one team and Cole and Zane were on the other. They were separated by a net and had to pass a ball to the other side of the net by using Spinjitzu.

The ball went over to Kai's left where Zane received it, doing the same rapid manoeuvres as Kai had and forming his Spinjitzu tornado of ice just before the ball hit the ground. He spun for a second before launching the ball at Jay, who twisted, kicked and turned and spun himself into his Spinjitzu lightning tornado. Almost the same second that Jay had received the ball it had been launched back to Cole.

But before Cole could receive the ball a flash of silver appeared and took the ball with it. Kai turned around to see where it went. A spear had gone right through the centre of the ball and had now found a home in one of the walls of the Fate's Bounty. The ball was slowly deflating.

Kai turned around to see who had thrown the spear but feared that he already knew. Sensei Wu stood exactly where the spear was launched, his staff planted firmly on the ground and a furious look on his face.

"You four should be training!" Sensei Wu yelled.

"But Sensei! Lord Garmadon has been turned back to his old self and the Nindroid were defeated!" Cole complained.

"Yeah!" Jay was quick to agree with the Ninja of Earth. "There's been no sign of bad guys for five years now, Ninjago is finally back to normal, and we're training even though we've reached our full potential!"

"As ninja, it is your duty to train and improve so that you have a chance in defending Ninjago from the shadows that ever grow stronger!" Sensei Wu yelled. He turned around, obviously not wanting to discuss it anymore. But Kai wasn't going to let him leave without participating in the conversation.

"Sensei! While it's all well and good that you want us to become the greatest ninja we can be, what about Lloyd? We haven't seen him ever since Garmadon was cured!" Kai said.

Sensei Wu stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lloyd is preparing to go on a journey of no return. You will not be seeing him for a while..."

"And what about these stupid _shadows _you keep talking about?" Kai asked, getting more impatient by the second.

Sensei Wu didn't answer for a second. His gaze seemed fixed on the floor to his left. Kai could not see his face clearly, but he could tell that the Sensei had been scared of what he saw.

"Sensei?" Zane asked.

Sensei Wu shook his head quickly, as if coming back to reality, and then turned around to face Kai.

"If you are so interested in the shadows, then why don't you join them? Give your fellow complaining brothers a darkness to stop! After all, you are the most likely to turn and join the shadows..."

The way Sensei Wu had said it made Kai take a step back. Kai could feel the eyes of his three friends all staring at him, confused, but Kai's were fixed on Sensei Wu, who had turned around as if he had said nothing and walked back into the corridor of the Fate's Bounty.

Kai looked to the floor, not wanting to meet the gaze of his friends, especially Jay, as he would start asking millions of questions Kai either couldn't answer or was ashamed to.

And before one of them could say anything, Kai turned around and ran into the corridor opposite him. He turned to the right and then opened the door that had Kai's fire emblem on it. It led to his room. Ever since the ninja had found the Fate's Bounty, which was by all means an improvement to the now-destroyed Destiny's Bounty, the ninja now had their own bedroom.

Kai slammed the door behind him and locked it. Then, he went towards the shelf on the right wall of the room and opened it. If it didn't have Kai's drawings it would be completely empty. He pulled the smaller stack out and started frantically flipping through them. They were all coloured sketches, none of them very good, but you could understand what was represented in each one.

Kai skipped through them all, instantly recognising them all. The first page was the Destiny's Bounty crashing into the ocean. Kai and Zane were holding onto Sensei Wu as they leapt off the crashing ship. Cole was at the wheel desperately trying to steer the Destiny's Bounty until it finally could be stable in the air again. Jay was carrying Nya in his arms going in the same direction as Kai and Zane had.

A couple of pictures after was one of Kai consoling a crying Jay with Cole and Nya kissing in the background. Many after that showed A Skeleton Army battle mech aiming its gun at Nya, who was crouched on the floor and dressed in her latest Samurai outfit, Samurai Z, and Jay leaping in the way of the beam before it could hit Nya. Kai vividly remembered that day. That was the day that Jay had sacrificed a life without pain just so Nya could live but after still be with Cole.

Kai heard a knock on his door and then Cole's voice.

"Kai, are you alright?" Cole asked.

"_Whatcha _doing in there, bro?" Jay asked.

"GO AWAY!" Kai yelled, sounding angrier than he meant. He could sense the madness creeping up inside him like a spider climbing up your bare back.

Kai knew he had offended Jay. He and Jay had grown a strong friendship ever since Nya and Cole had gotten together. But he didn't care. He needed to find the right picture.

The drawing that came next was Kai kneeling next to Jay with a drip attached to him after he realized the consequences of trying to save Nya. Whenever he gets overly stressed he finds that he can't breathe and his body starts to suffocate itself. There were five chairs surrounding the medical bed that Jay rested in, but only four were full. Nya was the only one missing, and Jay's gaze was staring at the empty chair, knowing who wasn't there.

The picture after that was at night, the same night of the last picture, when Jay was allowed to go, and he had tried to kill himself because of Nya's supposed hatred towards Jay. Kai had been the only one to know about it, and that was another bonding moment. Kai had successfully stopped Jay in leaping off of the Fate's Bounty but couldn't sleep that night, because he believed that while he was sleeping Jay would try again and be successful.

A couple of pictures after that Kai found the one he needed. It wasn't a picture, it was note he'd written for himself. He read it over and over and over, and it seemed to stop the madness from consuming him whole. It said:

**Kai, you're not who you think you are. There may be no cure for what happened, but you  
have to fight it. Do it for Jay, Cole, and Zane. Do it for Nya. Ninjago still needs you. Stop  
the madness and believe. You can do it.**

Kai put the letter done and breathed deeply three times. Then, he put the letter back where he found it and stacked all of the other drawings on top. Then, he put the stack back in the shelf and closed it. He stood up and grabbed the bottle of water on top of the shelf, drinking half of it.#

Kai walked over to the mirror opposite where he stood. He pulled down the shirt which was covered by his ninja suit. The shirt purposefully covered his neck. He pulled down the fabric surrounding his neck and saw what he looked at every day.

At the bottom of his left side of his neck there was long purple scar. The skin surrounding it was stained with black and it looked like veins threatening to take over his whole body. They were causing Kai to get angry at nothing, to go mad. The other ninja, even Nya, didn't know about it. Every day the madness threatened to eat him whole until he couldn't control his own body. So every day he read his letter, and it helped calm himself down. Then he would look in the mirror and observe the wound. Every time he looked the black veins protruding from the purple scar seemed to get longer and longer and cover more of his skin. Kai thought back to how he got it and almost went through another phase of his madness. He shuddered.

He put his shirt back where it was supposed to go - around his neck so the others wouldn't see - and sighed. He walked towards the door to the corridor, unlocked it, and then opened it to reveal the three other ninjas waiting for him. Cole almost fell over as if he'd been resting on the door when Kai opened it.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked.

Kai hesitated before replying. "I'm fine."

"Sensei Wu said he wants to talk to you, Kai," Zane said.

Kai stared at him for two whole seconds, millions of thoughts flowing through his head.

_Did Sensei Wu know about his scar? About his madness?_

Kai gulped and then said. "Well better not keep him waiting..."

He pushed his way through the tight crowd, crossed the field which was only place left the open air on the Fate's Bounty, and then into the other corridor. It didn't take long to find Sensei Wu.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jay

**NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU**

**TORNADO OF DESTRUCTION**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**JAY**

After seeing Kai barge through the group of ninja, Jay stared at the point where he had been for at least a minute. Zane had to tap him on the shoulder to make him move, as Cole had left, not having the nerve to do it himself.

Jay had been lost in his own million thoughts but all of them vanished as soon as Cole's image appeared. And then Nya next to him. And then they were kissing. Jay and Cole hadn't talked ever since Cole and Nya had gotten together. Cole knew what Jay thought about it, and refused to talk to him. That was the only thing Jay liked about his former friend's relationship with his true love.

But Zane startled him, sending him back to reality. With the shock he slapped away the Ninja of Ice's hand. Zane stared at him with a confused expression, but then turned and left. Jay sighed, his shoulders hanging low. Zane, being a Nindroid, didn't understand - or _compute_, as Zane put it - how Jay felt, so his only true friend was Kai. Especially after all they had been through together. That was why Jay was so shocked by Kai's reaction.

But was Jay acting so differently? Having the same urge to be alone, to fight, to do things the normal Jay wouldn't do. Jay shook his head to release the negative thoughts, like he always did. He had to stay positive. All of the negativity would either lead to another self-suffocation, or at worst another suicide attempt.

If it hadn't been for Kai, Jay would have jumped. He would have looked up to see the Fate's Bounty getting smaller and smaller and the city below the flying ship getting closer and closer until all the pain, all the misery, would vanish. And so would Jay. He would vanish to.

But Jay _was _vanishing. He wasn't himself anymore. Ever since the start he had always been the positive ninja. Not a care in the world. And now he looks in the mirror and sees the result of a man who ruined his own life by saving a girl who doesn't even appreciate him anymore and then trying to end his own life.

Had Cole been there that night instead of Kai, Jay would have jumped. Not because it was the fact that he despised Cole, but the fact that Cole wouldn't have bothered to stop him. He knew that Cole saw him as competition. Jay didn't know why. Nya obviously loved _him_.

It took another minute for Jay to walk out of the bedroom corridor and back into the open air of the field. The field was placed in the very middle of the Fate's Bounty, as the only room left to open air. The others were split into the front and back. The front had the cockpit where Sensei Wu would sit staring at a scroll all day, attempting to translate it. There was also a weapons room which had each wall covered in at least 50 weapons, and each wall belonged to a certain ninja. It wouldn't have been that way if Lloyd had been there when they found the Fate's Bounty. He had vanished, but according to Sensei Wu, he had gone on a journey with no return.

The negative Jay believed he was dead. What was left of the positive Jay couldn't be bothered to argue.

In the front of the ship there was another room, which was a medical room installed as soon as Jay was fit enough to leave the hospital after he suffered his first self suffocation. It was there in case anyone got hurt in battle, but Jay knew that as there was no longer anyone to battle, it was there in case Jay went nuts again and his body decided to pack in.

Half of the back of the ship was all bedrooms. There was one for every person on the ship, including one for Lloyd if he ever returned. The door to that room had never been opened. Sensei Wu insisted that the door was only to be opened by Lloyd.

The other half of the back was a training room. The field that Jay stood in now was a good spot to train, but in the training room there were replicas of the training equipment that were at the Dojo Jay and the others first trained in. It was perfect for them to improve their Spinjitzu technique.

Without realizing Jay found himself staring at the city below the flying ship. His hands were holding onto the railings on either side of the field, just in case anyone fell off. Jay sighed, thinking how terrible life had gotten.

He had nothing to do and no bad guys to unleash his anger upon. And he knew what looks of horror he would receive from Nya if he started doing things to Cole which he was so eager to do. He now had a physical condition that couldn't be cured when he was shot, trying to save Nya, which severed his lungs in a way that if he got stressed he would start to suffocate himself. He had tried to jump off the Fate's Bounty in order to kill himself and if Kai hadn't been there it would have happened. Now he had live through the fact that he was at such a low he had once thought it was best to die. Nya was in love with Cole, and there was now no need for ninja in Ninjago.

And also the other thing.

Jay dared not think about it. But couldn't.

Luckily enough, Kai appeared from where he had left, head hung low. Cole and Zane were nowhere to be seen, which was good. Jay could finally ask what was on Kai's mind. He hoped that Kai felt the same friendship that Jay did which differentiated them from the other ninja.

"Kai! How you doing?" Jay asked, leaning his elbow on the railing.

As if he hadn't noticed him, Kai looked up at Jay. "Oh. I'm fine."

"What did Sensei say?" Jay asked.

What Kai said next shocked Jay.

"Nothing! Okay? Nothing was said! Nothing!" Kai yelled.

Jay didn't reply. He let the Ninja of Fire walk past him and into the back part of the ship, probably to his bedroom. Jay didn't know what had gotten into him, but the anger Kai had released was similar to the one Jay was attempting to hold back.

Jay looked down. Now, he wasn't sure if his best friend thought of him in the same way. Zane was a Nindroid Jay could have a proper friend-to-friend conversation, and Cole was... Well, he was Cole. And that was reason enough for Jay not to talk to him.

The dimming light told Jay that it was time to let the strange events of today go and start the adventures of tomorrow. So he walked into the back of the ship and turned to his right to where the bedrooms were. His door was the first to the right, so he opened it, went in, and locked it. He didn't want anyone disturbing him, especially not at night.

He looked at the mirror that hung from the wall. He stared at it for a while, and then got undressed and into his pyjamas. He got into bed, pulled the covers under his chin, and soon dozed off, desperately hoping the horrors wouldn't return.

When he woke up from his nightmare, screaming, all he could remember was the end of it. All he could remember was seeing his brother's face.


	3. Chapter 3 - Zane

**NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU**

**TORNADO OF DESTRUCTION**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ZANE**

When Zane woke up it must have been only an hour or so before dawn. He got up from his bed and walked over to the door, opened it, and went outside. As he walked past all of the ninjas' bedroom doors, he realized that the door to Jay's bedroom was wide open.

Zane had a peek inside but Jay wasn't there. The Ninja of Ice decided he should look around to find his friend, but first he looked inside Jay's room. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Every ninja's room was the same. They had a mirror hanging from the wall, a bed, a cupboard they could fill with whatever they wanted, and a sword and their elemental weapons hanging from the wall.

So why did Zane think it was so strange that Jay's door was open? He never left it open before, but there nothing strange was going on other than that.

But then Zane looked under the bed. What he found was a folder with a label on top, but from where he stood crouched Zane couldn't read it. He decided to pull it out and have a look at its contents.

The label said "The Calm without the Storm WIP". Zane was confused, but opened it anyway. There was a photograph of Jay and Nya having their heads pressed against each other. Jay's arm was wrapped around Nya's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. They both looked happy together.

That was when Zane realized how unhappy Jay had gotten over the past five years. Ever since Nya and Jay had split up and she had chosen Cole.

Zane didn't really understand the relationship that now existed between Jay and Cole, but he understood how Jay felt for Nya. It was the same way he had felt for PIXAL.

Zane closed his eyes tightly, trying not to relive the memories. But he couldn't. They flashed through his mind like a vision he couldn't escape from. And suddenly he was reliving it all.

The fear. The pain. The agony. PIXAL dying in Zane's arms, her body too damaged to survive, her inside machinery letting off sparks and wires hanging loose in all directions.

And finally Zane returned to the real world. Too late though. He had relived the memories he never wished to bring back.

Zane did his best to focus his attention on Jay's mysterious folder.

Zane lifted the photo into the air and saw that there was a sketch of a person on it. Only its head and shoulders though. By the hair design and slightly feminine face Zane could easily tell that it was Nya. Zane sighed and put the photo back where it belonged and hid it by closing the folder. He put the folder back where he'd found it and decided to go and search for Jay.

He left the corridor and exited to the field. He had come out at the right time, witnessing the sun rise and turn the sky orange. It was truly beautiful, but Zane didn't feel like contemplating it any longer. His mission was to find Jay, not stare at the sky.

After searching all of the rooms in the front section of the Fate's Bounty, Zane concluded that he wasn't there. So he went back to the bedroom corridors and did his best to silently try to open every other person's door. Including Sensei Wu's and Nya's. Each and every one of them was locked, so Jay couldn't have gotten in there.

There was only one place left were Jay could be. Zane left the bedroom corridor and turned to his right, avoiding the doorway to the field. He turned another right and opened the door to the training room.

Jay was inside. Unleashing Spinjitzu upon a punching bag and sending it flying across the room. If the walls of the training room hadn't been built sound-proof, Jay would have woken everyone up.

"Jay?" Zane asked.

Jay finally noticed that Zane was there. He turned around to look at Zane, but didn't say anything. They stared at each other for at least a minute before Jay finally moved closer and spoke.

"What woke _you _up so early?" Jay asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Zane replied.

"You first," Jay said, and Zane could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It is hard for a Nindroid to wake up at a different hour to his inner alarm clock," Zane replied.

"You seriously have one of those?" Jay sneered.

"Why yes. Is something wrong, Jay?" Zane asked.

"No," he looked pained when he said it, turning to the floor to look at it and scratching the back of his head. "I just had a nightmare."

"Would you like to converse about it?" Zane asked, tilting his head to one side.

"No!" Jay immediately looked up at Zane, ferocity in his eyes. Zane could tell that Jay didn't want to talk about his nightmare.

"Okay. Would you like me to assist you in ruining the shape of that punching bag?" Zane asked.

For the first time since Zane could remember, Jay chuckled. Was he getting light-hearted like the old Jay?

But then Jay looked at Zane again. "I'm pleased that you want to be with me but I think I'd rather be alone now."

"Alright then. I will leave you to your own devices."

Zane turned around and headed for the door. When he opened it, he heard Jay curse under his breath and say: "How come I couldn't think of that? It's the perfect Nindroid pun!"

Zane smiled and closed the door behind him.

It was now mid-afternoon and Sensei Wu had summoned the four ninja to the field. When Zane arrived, Sensei Wu and Nya were waiting for the ninja to arrive. Zane was the first there. Cole and Kai came shortly after, and finally Jay. He stayed on the opposite side of Cole.

"I have been thinking about your lack of the ability to train on your own. So I have decided that you will not. Today we will be having a combat competition. There will be two rounds of combat and then the final round will be played by the winners of the other two. The rules are that we may only use hand-to-hand combat and Spinjitzu. No elemental powers or weapons. If you hurt your opponent you automatically lose the round. Is this clear?" Sensei Wu explained.

"Yes, Sensei!" the four ninja said at the same time, bowing.

Sensei Wu then placed his staff on the ground and closed his eyes, thinking. "Well then. First up is... Kai and Cole."


	4. Chapter 4 - Cole

**NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU**

**TORNADO OF DESTRUCTION**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Kai looked as surprised as Cole felt by being the first up. But excitement and adrenaline filled his whole body. Finally he had something to do and someone to fight, even if it was his own friend. But competition is what he needed to stay sane.

Cole walked over in front of Jay and Zane and stood face to face with Kai.

"Play fair," Sensei Wu said, indicating with his staff that the others should take a step back.

The Ninja of Earth bowed to the Ninja of Fire, and Kai did the same to him. And almost as soon as Kai had finished bowing he ran towards Cole and leapt into the air, releasing a jump kick.

Cole turned in a full circle and made sure he ended up dodging the attack. When Kai landed, coming past him, he wrapped his right arm around Kai's neck and tackled him to the floor by placing his foot behind Kai's and sweeping his legs into the air.

Kai fell to the floor spinning, but stopped himself from falling completely by using his momentum to spin into a Spinjitzu tornado.

"Ninja-go!" he yelled.

The tornado hit Cole and the Ninja of Earth was sent flying . They were now on either side of the field. Cole looked over to Nya and she blew him a kiss. Cole grinned, lifting his legs into the air and swinging them back down again in order to get himself off the ground.

Kai was getting closer. But Cole swept his feet from under him again. But this time Kai was ready and leapt to avoid them. He then sent a punch flying towards Cole's face, but Cole did his circle dodge to avoid it, but grabbed Kai's punching arm while doing so. Kai was sent flying over Cole's shoulder and he landed on the floor. Before Cole could land a punch, Kai's knees were over his chest and then sprung into action. Kai sent both of his legs flying towards Cole's chest, and because of his position, Cole received them. he was sent flying over and nearly crashed into Sensei Wu.

Kai did a back flip from the ground to get back up, but Cole was already on his feet. He charged towards Kai and leapt into the air, doing the same kick Kai had just done, but airborne. Kai crossed is arms to protect his chest, and the block was good enough that it merely made Kai take a step backwards. Cole had to put his hands on the ground to not hurt himself by falling. SO he stayed there, torso at 90 degrees in the air, kicking out with his legs to try and contact with Kai's chest or head. But Kai blocked them easily, as if he knew what Cole would do. Then, Cole kicked out with his right leg and Kai grabbed it and did a forward roll on the ground to make Cole spin and fly through the air again.

When Cole landed face first onto the floor of the wooden field, he thought to himself how Kai was beating him so easily. When they had fought in the past Cole was always with the upper hand.

Cole got up and decided that if he was going to win, he had to do it Kai's way. With lots of spins and tricks.

Kai was charging towards him. Cole did a cartwheel on the spot but stopped halfway, kicking out with his feet to get Kai square in the jaw. _Finally, a real blow! _He thought.

Kai was stunned, so Cole finished his cartwheel and tried to finish the fight. He created a Spinjitzu tornado right next to where Kai stood, dazed, and the tornado sucked Kai into it, making him spin as well. Cole stopped the tornado and sent Kai flying across the field. He nearly went over the railings, but Kai stopped himself at the last moment so he could still be in the field and... well, alive.

Cole charged towards Kai, knowing that he wasn't finished yet. But Kai snapped out of his daze and leapt into the air, faking a kick with his left leg which Cole fell for and tried to block. But then Kai kicked out with his right kick, while still being in the air, and got Cole in the back. Then he did a back flip and landed on the railings of the field. Cole could hear the shocked gasps as if he was going to fall off, but they died down once Kai landed.

Kai then jumped off of the railings and dealt two kicks to Cole's face, sending the Ninja of Earth tumbling backwards. Kai then charged towards Cole throwing multiple punches, and Cole surprised himself by blocking them all. Kai then created a Spinjitzu tornado but Cole stopped himself from being sucked into it by creating his own. When the tornados connected, both of the ninja were sent flying backwards all the way to both sides of the field. And then they were charging towards each other. Cole already had a fail-proof plan. Kai leapt into the air, trying to do the same kick he had done at the start of the fight. But Cole slid underneath him and prepared to do a backwards somersault, kicking Kai in the back with his right leg. Kai was sent instantly face-first to the ground. Cole got up and tackled Kai, wrapping his arm around his back, standing up, and threatening to pull it out of its socket.

He looked at Sensei Wu, who nodded, and said: "Cole wins."

Kai sighed and looked elsewhere, towards the other ninja. Cole turned to face their direction, and saw that Kai was looking at Jay, who nodded. Cole knew they were up to something.

He released Kai and they bowed to each other. Sensei Wu indicated that Kai stand next to Nya and Cole stand next to Sensei Wu.

"Next up, Jay and Zane. But first, we must rest and have tea." Sensei Wu said.

That sounded perfect to Cole. He was hungry, but there was something else gnawing inside of him. He had beaten Kai, but he looked like he was up to something with Jay. Did Kai let him win?

And then it hit him.

With all of the hatred Jay now felt towards Cole, and now Jay was fighting Zane - who he had always beaten in the past - the final would be Jay against Cole. Kai had let him win so that Jay could hopefully fight Cole, which is what he had always wanted ever since the Ninja of Earth and Nya had gotten together.

Cole knew that if he didn't put up a fight, he was going to be snapped like a twig. Especially with Jay's new anger issues.

They went to have lunch, which Zane cooked. It was a sausage sandwich, simple like all other lunches, but the way Zane made everything he cooked, it was delicious. They all ate, Jay told jokes which were as funny as usual. Nya sat next to Cole and every time they hugged or kissed Jay would look away and stab at the sausages in his sandwich with the knife and fork that were always put there.

Cole didn't like the way jay thought of him. As the rotten girlfriend stealer who ruined his life. But it had been Nya's choice, so Cole dared not to think about it anymore. After all, he was going to settle things with the Ninja of Lightning.

But what troubled Cole the most - especially after Kai had been planning to lose - was the fact that Kai wasn't at the table.


End file.
